casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust
"Fallen Soldier All Alone Fallen Soldier Far From Home. Trickling Down His Face A Tear, Forgetting How It Feels To Fear Death And All It's Fate And Glory. Now It's Here, No Need To Worry. Fallen Soldier All Alone Fallen Soldier Far From Home He's One Of Those They'll All Forget; The Life He Lived, The Goals He Set, The Ones He Loved, The Ones Who Wait To See His Nearly Forgotten Face. Fallen Soldier All Alone Fallen Soldier Far From Home Now Breathing's Just A Waste Of Breath And Living's Just A Waste Of Death As He Searches For A New Address; A Brand New Home Free Of Loneliness. Fallen Soldier All Alone Fallen Soldier Far From Home Lying Motionless On The Ground, The Battle Raging All Around. For Now He Is Not All Alone. This Fallen Soldier Is Welcomed Home." The Fallen Soldier by Branden Hidalgo Blood Lust is a vampire anti-hero. His outfit is based on 'The Hunter' from Bloodborne (See images for examples). He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Messianic Plane Manipulation as described on the Super Power Wiki. Blood Lust now has almost every single one of his sub-powers listed in what I have decided to call the 'Full Powers List' (Bottom of this page). I noticed that Blood Lust had access to shapeshifting so I thought it would be smart to lay down some rules for it to abide by so without further ado; Blood Lust Shapeshifting Rules: Regardless of who or what he shapeshifts into (usually who) three things will always remain the same between forms. The hair/fur/scales will be white, the skin will be pale and the eyes will always be red. He will also not gain any powers/skills the form might usually have aside from physical attributes such as wings being capable of flight or claws being able to cut things (For example if the form normally has access to a powerful magic or superpower he will not be able to use it but in a humanoid form he is still capable of using his regular powers). Additionally, he cannot turn into a species he has not previously encountered. It should also be stated that the transformation is not instant and takes a considerable amount of time and concentration making it impossible to use mid-combat. Blood Lust lives with Aeldrath. Blood Lust is the arch-enemy of Wolfssegner. Personality Fears: Blood Lust fears that one day he will meet an opponent that he is not strong enough to defeat and that he may lose the ones closest to him on such a day. Likes: He holds great value in his time spent isolated from other people but he does still enjoy conversing with his friends. Dislikes: He used to have Arachnophobia as a child but now it is more of a general dislike of Arachnids instead of a fear. Habits: He has a habit of smiling and laughing when facing a powerful opponent in battle. Flaws: Blood Lust has a bad habit of sub-consciously weakening himself to make a battle more of a challenge, this behaviour can prove troublesome if he underestimates his opponent. Backstory Character Backstory Explanation (Simple for now): Blood Lust was born during the Victorian era, he was the offspring of a true vampire and a powerful magic caster but sadly both his parents were murdered (I will figure out by who/what later) while he was still just a baby, he was found and raised by a group of vampire hunters who trained him to be one of them (His vampire and magic related abilites didn't manifest until much later on so the hunters and even Blood Lust himself were originally unaware of him being a vampire). He was a natural vampire hunter who easily surpassed any of the other hunters and even gained the title 'The Hunter's Hound' for how ruthless he was on the battlefield. Images BloodLust1.png Eecd5e15762f24d8ac27f2c2c7a894ea--anime-dark-hot-anime.jpg|Out of Costume (New Version) C5b1ecb9fce00f6755d105155311086a1.jpg|Blood Lust (Hunter Version, No Hat) 231_365_bloodborne_6_by_snatti89-d9v3hvj.jpg bloodborne_fanart_by_bakabakero-dagrxon.jpg Gehrman_Shout_Concept.jpg BloodlustLoli.jpg|Bloodlust has Shapeshifting but I never gave him a Loli form before now, shame on me Kushina.Anna.full.1312721.jpg|Character is Anna from K-Project Random Bloodlust Trivia Story Related Trivia * During his time as a Vampire/Supernatural Hunter, Blood Lust encountererd both Sherlock Holmes and Jack the Ripper. * Blood Lust is the person who trained both Blindsight and Foresight. * Unlike most mystic vampires Blood Lust was not turned into a mystic vampire he was born as a mystic vampire which may imply that his other parent the 'powerful magic caster' might have been another mystic vampire but that is for me to decide in future if I ever write a story about Blood Lust, if I do decide to actually go that route then I would probably call his species 'Mystic Vampire Lord' as it would be highly unlikely for a true vampire to have a standard mystic vampire as a child. Casters Network Wiki Related Trivia * Blood Lust's powers (Other than Supernatural Hunter Physiology) were randomly chosen from a set of powers that were generated from the random page button on the Super Power Wiki. * When Blood Lust was created I actually had a rule of only giving 2 powers to each character (The third was added later to better fit the backstory). * As of right now, Blood Lust is one of the largest if not actually the largest page on this wiki. Another massive page is the Sister Holidays Timeline. Dark Form Blood Lust has a second more powerful form, this form is the combination of his Dark Form, Armament Magic and Emotional Embodiment powers, in this form he is faster, stronger, more durable and is also capable of flight using wings made of shadow. The appearance of this form is based on Berserker from Fate/Zero. Thumb-1920-2710591.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Fate-zero-berserker-fate-zero-fate-series-fate-wallpaper.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).full.845599.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).600.856274.jpg 24641-fate-stay-night-berserker-fate-zero.f37ef0cb5690a07ee978e1f63462f195.jpg 2d9bd286ae17467371c7dc9f6e61d796.jpg Weapons Blood Lust has a lot of different weapons so I decided to start listing them here. 20 weapons might seem a bit much for him to have obtained until you realise that he has the power Weapon Creation so it is very likely that most of these weapons were made by him, some are really powerful magical artefacts (Represented by an asterisk) while the others are primarily weakly enchanted weapons. #1 Purgatory, Last Hope of the Undying * (Scythe) #2 Worldbreaker, Call of Eternal Glory * (Katana) #3/4 Blood and Gore, Twin Swords of Butchery * (Dual Longswords) #5 Devourer, Oath of the Basilisk (Battleaxe) #6/7 Dusk and Dawn, Defilers of Mourning (Dual Pistols) #8 Sorrow, Bringer of Lost Hope (Dagger) #9 Greif, Whisper of Corruption (Dagger) #10 Corpsemaker, Call of the King (Halberd) #11 Hush, Harbinger of Silence (Bow) #12 Sacrifice, Pact of Dismay (Staff) #13 Decimation, Dispatcher Of Unholy Blight (Sniper Rifle) #14 Devotion, Might of Thorns (Whip) #15 Godslayer, Spine of the Phoenix * (Whip Sword/Sword Whip/Sword that acts like a whip/Whatever you call it) #16 Loyalty, Carver of Insanity (Rapier) #17 Toothpick, The Abyssal Shard * (Massive Greatsword) #18 Blacktalon, Terror of the Nightstalker (Claws) #19 Silverlight, Glory of the Daywalker (Claymore) #20 Willbreaker, Betrayer of Hope (Sword Breaker) #21 Extinction, Judgement of the Divine * (Revolver) Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Lord Physiology (Blood Lust had a True Vampire for a parent so I decided to add a few Vampire Lord Powers) ** Weakness Resistance ** Authority over servants and lesser vampires. ** Bat Manipulation - Control bats. ** Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor **** Contaminant Immunity **** Disease Immunity **** Limb Reattachment ***** Head Reattachment **** Organic Preservation **** Pain Suppression **** Regrowth **** Telmere Regeneration *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Stamina **** Intravenous Exoskeleton **** Pressure Resistance **** Skin Hardening ***** Unbreakable Skin **** Unbreakable Bones **** Vaccum Adaption *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses **** Supernatural Balance **** Supernatural Detection **** Supernatural Hearing **** Supernatural Smell **** Supernatural Taste **** Supernatural Touch **** Supernatural Vision *** Supernatural Speed **** Accelerated Vision **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Hyper Acceleration **** Supernatural Reflexes **** G-Force Adaption **** Juggernaut Momentum **** Mobile Invulnerability **** Unrestricted Movement **** Velocity Sharpened Perceptions *** Supernatural Strength **** Constriction **** Crushing **** Earthquake Generation **** Shockwave Clap **** Shockwave Stomp **** Strength Combat **** Supernatural Leap *** Night Vision Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic *** Binding/Freeing *** Conjuration *** Blood Manipulation **** Blood Attacks **** Blood Clotting **** Blood Consumption **** Blood Generation **** Blood Marionette of yourselves or others. **** Death Inducement **** Neurocognitive Deficit by reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. **** Haemokinetic Constructs **** Manipulate the properties of blood. ***** Blood Crystallization ***** Blood Property Manipulation ***** Density Manipulation ****** Dermal Armor by increasing the density of the blood. **** Prehensile Blood **** Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. *** Blood Property Manipulation *** Haemonancy **** Clairvoyance **** Precognition **** Retrocognition *** Liquid Surveillance Communication *** Portal Magic **** Magic Portal Creation **** Magiportation via portals. **** Portal Manipulation ***** Attack Recording ***** Portal Blast ***** Portal Creation ****** Banishment ****** Clairvoyance ****** Dimensional Imprisonment ****** Teleportation/Partial Teleportation ****** Remote Teleportation of the portals. ****** Planeswalking ****** Voice Projection ***** Portal Interface ***** Portal Locating ***** Portal Negation ***** Portal Redirection ***** Size Manipulation of the portals. *** Spell Casting *** Symbol Magic ** Shadow Magic *** Dark Form **** Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. **** Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. ***** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic ***** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. ***** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. ***** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. **** Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. ***** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ***** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ***** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. **** Darkness Manipulation ***** Animated Shadow ***** Create/generate darkness/shadow. ****** Absolute Darkness ****** Light Absorption ****** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking ***** Darkness Adaptation ****** Night Vision ***** Darkness Attacks ***** Darkness Solidification ****** Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ****** Umbrakinetic Constructs ***** Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. ***** Move/lift darkness/shadows. ****** Umbrakinetic Flight ***** Shadow Erasure ***** Shadow Marionette ** Armament Magic *** Armour Manipulation **** Armour Specification **** Enchanted Armour ***** Clothing Generation ***** Power Suit *** Magic Weaponry **** Spell Blades **** Spell Artillery *** Move/lift weapons **** Unarmed Weapon Wielding *** Weapon Manipulation **** Weapon Arsenal **** Weapon Calling **** Weapon Combination **** Weapon Creation **** Weapon Enhancement ***** Infusion ****** Slash Effect **** Weapon Summoning **** Weapon Transmutation **** Weaponry Refinement ** Ninja Magic *** Flash Step **** Afterimage Creation *** Hand Seal Magic **** Conjuration ***** Banishment ***** Summoning **** Elemental Magic *** Illusion-Casting *** Replication **** Decoy Creation *** Sealing Magic **** Banishment **** Binding **** Insertion & Removal **** Sealing *** Sense of Strength *** Shapeshifting **** Doppelganger Morphing *** Substitution Creation *** Supernatural Concealment **** Aura Concealment **** Unnoticeability *** Symbol Magic **** Paper Charm Magic *** Wallrunning *** Water Walking ** Combat Magic *** Combat Manipulation **** Combat Adaptation **** Supernatural Combat ***** Attack Prediction ***** Auto-Reflexes ***** Body Language Analysis ***** Combat Adaptation ***** Combat Merging ***** Combat Perception ***** Combination Attacks ***** Counter ***** Critical Impact ***** Enhanced Strike ***** Fighting Instinct ***** Heavy Strike ***** Multi Strike ***** One-Man Army ***** Speed Combat ***** Supernatural Unarmed Combat ***** Tranquil State ***** Weakness Detection ** Fear Magic *** Darkside View *** Fear Manipulation **** Death Inducement - by causing enough fear to raise blood pressure, causing a heart attack. **** Fear Absorption **** Fear Augmentation **** Fear Aura **** Fear Constructs **** Fear Detection **** Fear Empowerment **** Fear Form **** Fear Inducement **** Fear Negation **** Fear Perception **** Fearlessness **** Phobia Creation *** Illusion-Casting **** Illusion Manipulation ***** Illusive Appearance ***** Psychosomatic Illusion *** Torment Inducement ** Adaptive Magic *** Intuitive Magic **** Absorption/Scanning ***** Assimilative Evolution ***** Power Augmentation ***** Refining **** Magic Creation ***** Spell Creation ****** Spell Mixture **** Mode Switching ***** Power Opposition ***** Immunity Bypassing **** Power Refining ***** Adaptive Power-Level ***** Evolving Power Replication ***** Power Source Creating ***** To learn or replicate any form of magic. ** Magic Replication *** Magical Power Reflection/Magic Echo *** Magic Unification *** Evolving Power Replication ** Unplottable Magic *** Enhanced Hiding *** Invisibility *** Magic Invisibility *** Technological Invisibility *** Unnotability ** Magic Resistance ** Mystical Martial Arts *** Attack Powers *** Aura Manipulation **** Aura Generation: The user can generate aura. **** Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. ***** Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their aura. ***** Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. *** Chi Manipulation *** Defense Powers *** Elemental Energy Manipulation **** Elemental Manipulation **** Energy Manipulation *** Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *** Life-Force Manipulation *** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Mana Manipulation **** Magical Energy Manipulation ***** Magical Energy Attacks *** Specialist Powers *** Support Powers *** Weapon Proficiency ** Magic Negation *** Counteraction of ley lines *** Destruction of magical constructs *** Harm, disempowerment and/or destruction of magical creatures and (sometimes) magical spirits *** Negation of magic powers *** Neutralization of magic items *** Often has no effect on one's own magic, unless desired *** Teleportation Negation by negating teleportation spells Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Demonic Slayer * Supernatural Tracking ** Energy Detection ** Enhanced Awareness ** Enhanced Tracking ** Invisibility Awareness * Indomitable Will ** Fearlessness *** Fear Masking * Intuitive Aptitude ** Combat Preception *** Adoptive Muscle Memory *** Attack Prediction *** Body Language Analysis *** Clairvoyance *** Enhanced Intelligence *** Enhanced Memory *** Enhanced Preparedness *** Numerical Precision *** Psychological Combat *** Tactical Analysis *** Technique Reading ** Hunting Intuition *** Enhanced Gunmanship *** Predator Instinct *** Psychological Intuition *** Stealth Tactics **** Camouflage ** Killing Intuition *** Enhanced Assassination *** Hypercognition *** Killing Instinct *** Poisoning Intuition *** Weakness Detection ** Martial Arts Intuition *** Combat Empowerment *** Supernatural Combat *** Flawless Coordination *** Maximum Concentration Capacity *** Pressure Point Intuition *** Special Attacks ** Tactical Analysis *** Adaptive Mind *** Battlefield Adaptation *** Detail Intuition *** Enhanced Charisma *** Enhanced Wisdom *** Enhanced Wits *** Escape Artistry *** Game Intuition *** Hypercompetence *** Pattern Sense *** Tranquil State *** Victory Inducement ** Trapping Intuition *** Trap Creation * Paranormal Expertise ** Enhanced Awareness ** Paranormal Immunity ** Power Immunity ** Spiritual Awareness * Supernatural Detection ** Power Detection ** Species Detection ** Spiritual Awareness * Weapon Proficiency ** Crushing ** Cutting ** Dual Wielding ** Empathic Weaponry ** Giant Weapon Proficiency ** Grappling Proficiency ** Impale ** Multi-Weapon Wielding ** Powers Via Weapon Messianic Plane Manipulation * Conceptual Music ** Artistic Creation *** Imagination Manifestation *** Singing Creation ** Belief Vocifery ** Music Manipulation *** Musical Projection ** Perception Manipulation ** Reality Artistry ** Siren Song ** Song Augmentation ** Ultimate Sonics * Emotional Attuned Physiology ** Emotion Aura ** Emotional Form * Empathy ** Ecological Empathy *** Animal Empathy *** Plant Empathy ** Emotion Detection ** Empathic Conversion ** Empathic Echoes ** Empathic Inundation ** Psychic Navigation ** Remote Empathy ** Sensorial Link * Emotion Creation * Emotion Embodiment ** All Emotion abilities ** Aura Manipulation ** Pathifery * Emotion Empowerment ** Emotion Metabolization ** Supernatural Regeneration ** Self-Power Augmentation ** Self-Sustenance * Emotion Manipulation ** Addictive Contentment ** Emotion Absorption ** Emotion Augmentation ** Emotion Attacks ** Emotion Aura ** Emotion Detection ** Emotion Focusing ** Emotion Inducement ** Emotion Inversion ** Emotion Locking ** Emotion Negation ** Emotion Removal ** Emotion Separation ** Empathic Healing ** Subliminal Messaging * Empathic Energy Conversion ** Absorb emotions and convert it into other forms of energy *** Cold Concussive Force *** Electricity *** Fire *** Heat *** Kinetic *** Light *** Nuclear Energy *** Radiation *** Raw Energy ** Emotional Consistency ** Energy Connection * Emotional Energy Manipulation ** Clairempathy ** Energy Manipulation *** Energy Attacks *** Energy Constructs **** VolatileConstructs *** Energy Infusion *** Ergokinetic Cloning *** Ergokinetic Combat * Intuitive Empathic Replication ** Ability Intuition ** Empathic Mimicry * Creating lifeforms and constructs out of the user's emotions Category:Character Category:Super Heroes